Code name: Crysis
by Code name Crysis
Summary: Crysis is a son of Helix and Elixir, the creators of the universe. He sister niece Gaia and Order (Chaos's brother / His brother) have teamed up to rule Earth once and for all. Will they succeed or will Crysis and Percy be able to stop them. This is a Crysis / Hecate fic. Percy's love life is now currently being voted for in my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Code name: Crysis**

**This is my first FanFic so please no flames. Oh and the disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gods or Goddesses in this fic.**

**Crysis POV**

You see I am no ordinary God. I am a Primordial God. One of the first. You see my father, Helix and my mother Elixir, had 3 children. I was first by 6 millennia. I am Crysis. Then, they had twins. Chaos, my sister and Order, my brother. They wanted the opposite of what their name suggested. Chaos wanted peace and order, whilst Order, wanted destruction and Chaos. Order gathered an army of evil mutants and people who felt betrayed. He twisted their minds, and implanted dark thoughts. I still remember that day he attacked…

_2Without warning, he attacked the world in which we lived in, sharing with many hundreds of thousands citizens. He summoned fireballs and they rained from the sky. My father Helix and my mother Elixir came out. 'Why?' Elixir asked sadly. 'You weren't there for me when I needed you!' He screamed, and fired a bolt of darkness at her, and she instantly fade. My father ran at him but, he simply snapped his fingers, and disappeared then reappeared behind him, and thrust a glowing grey sword through his back, sending him to the void, forcing him to fade._

_Chaos pulled out a black spear and charged at him, feinting to his right arm, and stabbed his thigh. Chaos tried to pull out the spear, but it was fast stuck. Order swung his sword up in the air, then brought it down in an arc. My only sister was about to be cleaved in half right in front of my eyes! 'NOOO!' I screamed, and picked up a void crossbow and shot order in the eye. 'You fucking bitch' Order muttered then fell down off. I walked over to him, sidestepping one of his minions, and then clotheslined it. I summoned my signature weapon, disappearance, a double edged battle axe, and struck down at his neck, sending him to the void. I ran over to Chaos, and helped her up, and then we flashed out"_

That day I lost a father and a mother, and nearly a sister. I said goodbye to my sister, then left that world, going to an alternate universe, and that is where I have been for the past 72 millennia's, watching over Chaos, as she watched over the western civilisation. I knew one day I would have to come back, but I still hoped that I wouldn't.

Fire. That's all I saw in the rich mineral filled planet – Earth. Most of the Primordial Gods have formed together. Gaia has brought Aether, Anake, Chronos, Hypnos, Hemera, Phanes and Ourea to help her. Chaos has only managed to bring together Thanatos, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus and Uranus. In many ways we were the 'Dark Side' because we had so many 'Dark Primordials.' None of the Primordials know of me, which is a good thing, since I will reveal myself when they need my help. Actually now that I think about it, two of them know about me: Nyx and Thanatos, but I don't really mind, since they are sworn to secrecy.

Anyway… I need to rally my troops. So I'll see you later.

**Love? Hate? Review? Tell me what you think, and PM me if you want more :D Dark Army forever :P**


	2. I'm Loaded

**Code name: Crysis**

**Chapter 2**

**This is my first FanFic so please no flames. Oh and the disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gods or Goddesses in this fic – Or any of the Percy Jackson series.**

**Crysis POV**

Hate. That's all that I felt. I was going to have to intervene sometime soon. I watched as Ourea and Phanes bombarded against camp Jupiter – where ALL the demigods were. Camp Half blood was destroyed 5 years earlier. I continued to watch as Ourea sent spiralling waves of pure energy straight into the same place each time on the protective shield. Then, with one overpowered blast or earthen tendrils, Ourea broke through. Phanes immediately sprinted in using light speed – which made him go as fast as light. He made a beeline towards the centre of Mar's field, where Chiron, Lupa and Percy where. The only problem was there was a legion of roman infantry standing in his way. He suddenly grew to the size of the empire state building – maybe bigger, and squashed the legion with his foot. He grew back down to normal size, and Ourea walked over to him. I watched as my and apprentice's daughter stepped out in front of them. She was a daughter of Hecate. Enough was enough. I teleported right behind Ourea and turned invisible. He boomed at Mystic: 'Some mortals are very foolish. Drop your staff and you shall have a quick death, instead of being tortured.

Suddenly, a beautiful Goddess appeared in a blinding light, holding a staff, with the tip glowing purple. Hecate had come to save her daughter! 'Leave now!' She said warily. 'A little Goddess has come to join the fun?' Mused Phanes. 'Strike her down!' Ourea sent a shockwave straight at Hecate, but I stepped in front of here stopping the beam. 'What is this madness?!' Yelled Phanes. I was still invisible so they couldn't see me. I quickly changed my appearance to a dark grey / Black robe, trimmed in purple. I was a mage of the End. I flipped my hood up so a shadow covered my face, leaving only my mouth visible. I became visible once more. Both Phanes, Ourea and Hecate were stunned by my sudden appearance. I quickly pulled out a pitch black dagger, with a purple glowing gem in the hilt, and threw it at Phanes' eye. He stumbled over, clutching his face. I punched him in the stomach, then did a powerhouse kick to his jaw, then RKO'd him. He was out. I walked menacingly over to Ourea who quickly backed away, but not fast enough. My pet wolf, Ice, sprinted over to him and bit him in the leg. Ice was a special breed of wolf, only to be found on the planet which my parents lived on, which was now lost. The only place where the breed of Dark Huskies live is my palace. Anyway, Hecate glided over to Ourea, kneed him in the face, tripped him up with her staff, and then gestured to me to come over. I walked over and pulled out my Battle Axe, Disappearance, and held it to the back of his neck. I then pulled out my dagger and put it in front of his neck. He was trapped. Hecate then suddenly froze Ourea, then did the same to Phanes. After that I teleported them back to a prison in my palace.

I turned around to see the entire Legion looking at me with awe and fear. 'Who are you?' Lupa managed. 'I am Crysis.' 'Brother of Chaos'. I suddenly felt another powerful presence entering Camp Jupiter. I pulled out my axe as a black portal opened up in the ground. Out stepped a figure clothed in black, with midnight black wings on his back, and a jet black Scythe. It was Thanatos, the Primordial God of Death. 'Why are you here?' I asked him, genuinely curious. He replied: 'I sensed someone here who is supposed to be dead. I glanced nervously over at Mystic, who stepped backwards a little bit into the grasps of her mother. He noticed. I walked over to here threateningly, Scythe, spinning in one hand, and a glowing white orb in the other. I stepped in front of the Primordial God of Death. 'Don't kill her,' I snarled. He levelled his Scythe with my neck. 'Who the fuck do you think you are?' Thanatos started, his lip curled. 'You don't recognise me?' 'I am wounded' I replied sarcastically. 'Crysis?' Thanatos asked. 'Yes. Who else?' 'I'm sorry' Thanatos stuttered. 'Relax.' I said. 'I'm not going to kill you,' 'I know you were trying to do your job.' 'O-Okay' Thanatos said, still stuttering. I laughed at this. All the time the Legion had been staring at Thanatos and I like 'What the Fuck is up with those two?' The way they were staring at us made me feel uncomfortable, so as innocently as I could, with a straight face I said: 'Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?' All of the campers blushed red and Lupa and Chiron smiled a little bit. I walked over to Hecate and her daughter, held their hands then teleported out. I noticed Hecate was a little bit red. I smirked. I took her to her room and started to leave when she quietly whispered: 'Thank you.' I smiled a bit at this, then went to my room.

I opened the two Mahogany doors, and jumped on my bed. My room had a cream coloured carpet, and the walls were a light grey, with the roof black with all the constellations made up of thousands of tiny balls of pure power. I had a King sized bed with an en suite bathroom, and a full walk in closet. At the foot of my bed on the wall, there was a cinema sized television which want into the roof if I didn't want it. Under the television, there was a small table with an XBOX, XBOX 360 and an XBOX ONE, as well as a PS1, PS2, PS3 and PS4. And finally, a Wii and a Wii U. The table went down into the floor when I didn't need / want it. **(A.N. Never :P) **At the far side of the room, there was a dining table which could seat 8 people, but usually seated 2. It had pitch black basalt legs, and a marble top. The seats were made out of Mahogany, with velvety silk cushions. So yeah… My room is loaded…

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

**V V V V**

**V**

**My normal schedual is to update every weekend, and sometimes I might be able to update in the week. But I've got school, so sometimes updating is wishful thinking. Love? Hate? Review? Tell me what you think, and review me if you want more : D Dark Army forever: P**


	3. The Doors of Death

**Code name: Crysis**

**This is my first FanFic so please no flames. Oh and the disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gods or Goddesses in this fic.**

**Sorry about not being able to update for a while. I had some personal issues, and I am studying. Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**Crysis POV**

I was lying on my bed, playing Battlefield 4 on my Xbox One. I heard a knock on the door. I sighed. 'Who is it?' I called. 'It's me, Thanatos,' the voice called back. 'Come in.' Thanatos entered my room with a serious expression on his face. I just sat there pondering about how he managed to find my room in the void, let alone get into the void, but then I realised that he was a Primordial god. I sat there as all the pieces fell into place. Thanatos was a son of Nyx and Erebus! I mentally face-palmed. I always thought that Thanatos was a Primordial, but he always kept quiet, so no one knew. 'You're a Primordial god.' I stated. Thanatos just raised an eyebrow, staring at me. 'Yes I am…' he replied. "Damn," I thought. "That guy is so mysterious." Suddenly, Thanatos spoke again. 'The Doors of Death have been opened.' I groaned. 'Not again' I sighed. Thanatos just smirked at me and smiled: 'Race you to the entrance to Tartarus? 'You're on' I snarled at him playfully. Thanatos sprinted out the door whilst I just laughed, and teleported there. Thanatos fell out of a shadow two minutes, panting, and clearly out of breath. I gave him a minute to recover, then used one of my special powers. I concentrated on imagining I had wings, then a pair of pitch black wings slowly materialised on my black. 'Oh sweet' I cried. 'These are my epic wings!' sure enough, my wings had a dark, royal purple trim on them. Thanatos pouted: 'Why do I have to have black angel wings?' 'Let's go.' Was all I said before Thanatos and dived into Tartarus.

We reached the bottom in no time at all, thanks to out wings helping us free-fall with amazing speeds. I did a commando roll as I hit the ground, propelling myself back onto my feet. I surveyed the area for any potential threats, but I saw, and sensed nothing. Apart from Thanatos. I turned in the direction that I sensed Thanatos, and saw nothing. Suddenly a black feathered being fell onto the floor, several feathers floating around him. Thanatos groaned, then mumbled something about me being so much better at landing flights. I laughed and replied 'Practice makes perfect.' Thanatos opened his mouth, about to say something, but I cut him off. 'Okay…' I sighed, 'PERFECT practice makes perfect.' He looked satisfied with that.

I turned around, and saw a battered Fiat. Me and Thanatos looked at each other, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as I was: 'Oh HELL no!' I just smirked and summoned a Ferrari Spyder (Purple) **(A.N. Link - ** . /search?q=ferrari+458+purple&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=CR1wUu22ErSn0wWYloHQCA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1143&bih=726#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=LyxhbsZd0c9Y0M%3A%3BB8CRB4F7Q3pVxM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F05% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2013%252F05%252F29%252Fferrari-458-purple-wal lpaper-hd%252Fferrari-458-purple-wallpaper-hd%252F %3B1032%3B774**)**

I got in the driver's seat, whilst Thanatos got shotgun. Just to take the piss I summoned a carbon black R-870 shotgun and handed it to Thanatos. He gave me a sadistic smile, pumped it, and then aimed it through the glass, ready to kill. I put my foot down, pedal scraping metal, and my baby accelerated. 60 Miles an hour, 70 miles an hour, 80, 90, 100. I let off a small smile, imagined that this Ferrari had a jet engine on the back, then imagined that it was on. Thanatos noticed my smile, then asked: 'Why are you smiling?' That just caused me to smile even more. Thanatos started to look a bit scared. Then, the car suddenly sped up. The engine was kicking in. Thanatos' head smashed against the front window, and I bit back a laugh. The car was still speeding up, at 6682 miles per hour now. It then started to slow down a bit, then rested on 6509 miles an hour. Within minutes we had covered the distance from one end of Tartarus, to the other. We reached the doors of Death, and Thanatos was practically trying to jump out of the care out of excitement. I guess he had never seen so many bad souls in one place, that he had the right to punish at once. I held him back, and patted him on the shoulder. 'We kill Krios first.' Thanatos turned around, and sure enough Krios was sitting on a black throne, embedded with various bones and skulls, and lined in silver. He was eating his dinner, which consisted of a cheese and bacon baguette. Thanatos and I silently crept up behind the throne, bending the shadows to out will so no one would see us. I also masked both our presences, so we couldn't be sensed. I handed Thanatos a glass bottle filled with a purple liquid, and told him to put it on his scythe blade. He did. He stood behind the throne, levelled his scythe with Krios' head, did a test swing (like golf), then swung the scythe, and cut Krios' head clean off. I teleported his body to the Tartarus-like part of the void, and his soul to my prison, under my palace.

'Can I send them to the void, and shut the doors?' Thanatos stated eagerly, perhaps too eagerly. 'Fine' I sighed. Thanatos and I summoned a purple ball of energy, then combined them, making a glowing purple sphere about the size of a fist. I twirled it around and around Thanatos' scythe, so it became infused. I didn't do it to my axe – It has already been done to it. We glanced at each other, then sprinted into the souls, spinning, ducking, weaving, slashing and hacking them to pieces, sending them to the void.

We finished in no time, and walked over to the doors of death. I imagined them closed, and they slowly banged shut. I heard Gaia faintly yelling 'Nooooooooo!' but I just laughed. I fist bumped Thanatos and teleported to my palace, then walked into my room. I was slightly surprised to see Hecate sitting on my bed, but I just pecked her on the cheek, then went into the bathroom, and had a shower. When I came out, Hecate was still there. 'Why are you still here?' I asked her. She just replied: 'can I play Ryse: Son of Rome with you?' 'sure' I stated. I turned on my Xbox One, inserted the Ryse: Son of Rome disc then pressed play. The lights in my room faded, and a backrest came out my bed as well as a footrest. Me bed was also a recliner at the bottom :D. I looked at my messages, and I only had one. **(A.N. Nooo!) **It was from Nyx. It was a simple: "._." I smiled at my niece's message, then started a gladiator gametype.

**And there is chapter 3. Once again sorry for not updating in ages – I had personal issues, as well as revising for exams. Please review if you want more. If I hit 10 reviews, I will put up chapters 4 and 5 before 15/11/13 (British date, not U.S.A.) Dark army for ever!**


End file.
